


Kinktober Day 10: Locked and Loaded

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gun Kink, Gun play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Wilhelm finally gets to do the gun play he's always wanted to do.





	Kinktober Day 10: Locked and Loaded

Timothy shivered, unsure about what he had agreed to do. He lay naked on their couch as Wilhelm had requested. His hands covered his crotch though.

“That won’t do, Tim,” Wilhelm said.

Biting his lip, he watched Wil pull out his pistol. “Wh-where should th-they go?”

“Anywhere but there.”

Well, that wasn’t helpful. He moved them about, trying to get comfortable, but ended up with resting his arms over his head. Somehow this made him feel even more exposed and vulnerable.

“Close your eyes,” Wil whispered. Swallowing, Tim did. Wilhelm leaned in close, kissing his neck. “I have been thinking about this for the longest time. That steel against your stomach gets me so hot, Tim. I’ve thought about it on you for months and I need this.”

Timothy shuddered at how thick Wil’s voice was, hot on his skin.

“Are you ready?” Wilhelm asked, huskily.

“Is… Is it loaded?”

“Locked and loaded, baby.” Tim felt the smirk against him.

Swallowing hard, Tim nodded. He didn’t care for loaded weapons, especially when they touched him, but he’d do anything for Wilhelm.

Wil brought his gun to Tim’s bare leg, the warm flesh smoothing over his skin.

Timothy frowned and opened his eyes. Wilhelm’s hand was there, in the shape of a finger gun. Wilhelm smirked mischievously and Timothy fell into a fit of giggles. He covered his mouth and hugged himself.

“What?” Wilhelm said, frowning, the tips of his lips poking upward. “Oh, you wanted the real thing?”

Tim tried to say no, but he was laughing too hard. And then Wilhelm stood and dropped his erect cock on Tim’s stomach.

He put his hands on his hips, smirking proudly. “Locked and loaded, just as promised.”

Timothy lost himself to to laughter. He loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
